


Approval

by writetherest



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's at her father's funeral that they reconnect, which, she'll think later, is like something right out of a Hallmark movie or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Written for West Wing Pumpkins

It's at her father's funeral that they reconnect, which, she'll think later, is like something right out of a Hallmark movie or something. But he hugs her tightly and whispers his condolences into her hair, and when she clings to him for a few long moments, she doesn't feel like she's being weak. When she pulls away, there are no tears in her eyes, which she's grateful for.

"How are you, Sam?" She asks, and manages a smile when he cups her cheek.

"I've been better."

"Me too."

He kisses her cheek, lingering for just a moment, before he moves on. She watches him go and smiles once more. She's missed him.

Two weeks after the funeral, after all the visits have stopped and there are no more casseroles in the fridge and she's finally feeling like things are returning to a semi-normal state, the phone rings. It's him, and she hates the way her heart beats faster at hearing her voice, but she embraces it too. They make plans for dinner the following evening.

She's surprised at how much has changed in the years since she last saw him, and yet how much hasn't. He's grown up, matured, from the bumbling school boy he'd seemed to her, the one who had fumbled his way through a tour of the White House. But his easy smile is still the same, as is his passion for politics. They argue and banter and she sees so much of what her father must have seen in him, that she realizes she's in love with him, has maybe always been a bit in love with him, by the time he drops her back off at home.

Their relationship progresses from there, not always easily, but always an adventure, and she knows she's in for the long haul this time. When he drops down onto his knee, he tells her he's only got two questions for her – one, does he think her father would approve, and two, would she be his First Lady. She tells him through tears that her answers are yes, on both accounts.

And when the announcement is made about the Seaborn-Wyatt ticket, she's standing right next to him holding his hand and smiling, and she knows that her father would most definitely approve.  



End file.
